Squirflight's journey
by TheDoctorWhoFan01
Summary: Squirrelflight gets lost and struggles to get back to ThunderClan
1. Into the caves

**Note-This is before Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf were born! I do not own any characters except maybe a few OCs to come. I'm not exactly sure what time frame this takes place so if I have some characters in here that are supposed to be dead, well it is before they died. Hope you enjoy, this is my first fanfic! **

_Snow blows around me. I struggle through the endless white sheet, determined to get back to ThunderClan. I'm not sure where I was but I know I can't give up. There is no prey that I can see or scent anywhere. Of course not, what could survive this icy weather? My name is Squirrelflight and I guess you are wondering what's going on. Well, I should start at the beginning._

I woke up to a paw prodding me in the side. I opened my eyes to see Brambleclaw standing above me. I groaned and managed to get to my paws.

"Good morning, sleepy head," Brambleclaw purred. I blinked the sleep from my eyes.

"Firestar wants you to go on patrol." I nodded and pushed my way out of the den, sending Brambleclaw an affectionate glance before leaving the den. I shivered at the cold, damp air. ThunderClan cats huddled together to stay warm. I joined the patrol led by Sootfur. Ashfur ans Sorreltail were already waiting. I padded up to them. "Goodmorning," I said through clattering teeth.

Ashfur poked at a clump of snow. "Goodmorning," he replied, shivering.

"Let's go," Sootfur said, looking at the three cats. He padded through the camp entrance into the white forest. We crunched through snow for a while. Ashfur followed close behind Sootfur, Sorreltail a few tail lengths behind him. I brought up the rear. Sootfur checked the border and remarked it before continuing on. I stopped and sniffed the air as I smelled something unfamiliar.

"I'm going to look over there," I said, pointing in another direction. Sootfur nodded. "Don't go far," he warned. I nodded and bounded through the snow in the direction of the smell. I let out a surprised yelp when the ground gave way beneath me. I scrabbled to get a hold of something to keep me from falling but the snow made everything slipperly and I crashed down into a small cave. "HELP!" I wailed but nobody came. They must have gone on ahead!

_They'll come back when they realize I'm missing, _I thought. _But will they find me?_ I stared up at the hole where I fell. It was too high to try and climb out. I let out one last wail, and after a few moments of silence I decided to try and find a way out.

**That's it for now! Hope you like it! I'll update soon, maybe even today! Read and Review, please! :D**


	2. Into the snow

I wandered through the wet caves, the dripping water echoing loudly in my ears. I shuddered. "This cave is so creepy!" I exclaimed.

"You really think so?" I jumped at the voice and whipped around. A pair of green eyes watched me from the shadows. "Who's there?" I demanded, my voice shaking. A thin black and brown tabby tom with a narrow face stepped into view. "I'm Ollie," he said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Squirrelflight, and I'm kind of lost," I admitted.

"Well, I can show you the way out," he meowed. "How did you get here"

"I fell through a hole," I mewed, embarrassed. "There was a lot of snow, I didn't see it."

Ollie nodded. "Follow me," he said, signaling with his tail for me to follow.

We walked for a while, my paws getting sore from the hard ground. I was used to the soft forest floor, not stone.

As we traveled the sound of trickling water got louder. Ollie stopped by a tiny stream. I dipped my head to lap up some of the cool water, Ollie did the same.

"Are we almost there?" I asked. Ollie nodded. "It won't be far now." I was relieved by his answer. I was eager to get back to the forest.

Soon I spotted a faint light up ahead. "There it is," Ollie said. I felt my excitement grow as we neared the light but as I ran through the exit my heart sunk. There wasn't a tree in sight! All I could see was an endless sheet of snow, stretching into the distance forever.

I stared in dismay as I realized I was farther from ThunderClan than I thought. Ollie sat down next to me. "Wow, good luck getting home," he said, shaking snow off his paw. "Thanks..." I muttered. "I better get going, thanks for the help!"

"Bye!" Ollie called as I began trudging through the snow.

I looked over my shoulder. I knew the trip would be long...

**Yep, there's chapter 2!**


	3. A friend

I kept on through the snow, hoping to find some place to rest. I saw something bright in the distance. I wasn't sure what it was but it might lead me to shelter! I bounded through the snow. As I approached I saw that it was the light from a two-leg nest.

That wouldn't have been my first choice for shelter but it was all I had. I found a hole in the bottom of the nest and squeezed through. I panicked for a second when I got stuck half way through.

"Help!" I squeaked but managed to pull my way through. I shivered. At least it was warmer in here than it was in the snow.

I curled up in the driest corner and tucked my nose in my tail. I hadn't been asleep long when I was awoken by a deep growling. I snapped my eyes open. A few fox lengths away from me was a huge, snarling dog. It slowly approached me, it's eyes glinted with excitement.

I backed up as far as possible. "Back off, dog-breath!" I spat, my fur bristling.

"Hey, back off!" a voice yowled from behind the dog. The dog whipped around. It stopped growling. The cat swiped at the dog's nose and the dog retreated into the shadows.

"Sorry about that," the cat meowed. "That was my human's dog. I'm Katie!"

"I'm Squirrelflight. You _live _here?"I said, taking a quick look around.

"Yeah, but I usually sleep up there!" She pointed to a set of stones leading up to an opening. "I could hear you from my humans' room. Are you alright?"

"You mean like two-legs? Yeah, I'm fine," I mewed.

"So what are you doing here?" Katie asked me, tipping her head to one side.

"I kind of got lost. I've been traveling all day trying to get back to the forest but all I can see is snow!"

"You can stay here with me!" Katie offered, obviously excited by the idea. "Just until the snow starts to melts, if you want," she added.

"Well, just until the snow melts a little..." I replied. I didn't like the idea of living like a kittypet but I didn't want to get back in that snow.

"You can have my bed. I never use it." She led me to a pink thing full of someone soft. I curled up on it and fell asleep almost instantly.

0000

When I woke up there was a male adult two-leg standing over me. "GAH!" I wailed and jumped to my feet.

"It's okay, this is one of my humans!" Katie explained.

"Oh.." The two-leg reached out and stroke me slowly. I pulled away at first but it was actually soothing.

"Come on, I bet you're hungry!" Katie led me into a big room where a female two-leg was dumping some slop into a bowl. She set it on the ground in front of us.

"Go ahead, there's enough for both of us," Katie urged. I sniffed the wet gooey stuff nervously before taking a small bite. I spat it on the ground.

"How do you _eat_ this stuff?" Katie twitched her whiskers.

"I'm used to it," she replied, trying not to laugh. She took a few bites.

"Maybe there'll be something to hunt in the yard. My humans shoveled a lot of the snow away," Katie suggested. She stood beside a door and meowed loudly until one of the two-legs let us out. She pranced through the doorway. The yard was covered in a very thin layer of snow. I hoped there might be some prey hiding under some of the bushes.

I carefully crept through the snow, making no sound at all. I followed the scent of a mouse to a small bush. I scented the air. The scent was fresh. When I got close enough I pounced, emerging from the bush with a scrawny mouse in my jaws and leaves in my fur.

I shook the leaves and snow out of my fur. "Wanna share?" I asked. I wanted her to try something other than the slop the two-legs gave her.

I set the mouse down. "You take the first bite, you look hungry." I dipped my head and took a bite of the mouse, then pushed it toward Katie with my paw. She sniffed it carefully then bit into it. "Wow! That's better than anything I've ever tasted!"

I thought it was a bit of an exageration because it was just a tough, scrawny mouse, but she had grown up on two-leg food.

"I could teach you to hunt if you want," I offered.

"Really? You would do that?" I was amused by her shock and eagerness.

"Of course I would! If you hadn't found me I'd be dog food." Katie chuckled.

"Bruce only looks mean, but he couldn't hurt a flea!"


End file.
